The Primate Embryo Gene Expression Resource (PREGER) is an integrated resource combining an extensive collection of amplified cDNA: libraries from rhesus monkey oocytes and embryos, available services, molecular materials for distribution and a website that offers online gene expression databases (including an expanding set of array data sets), important links to other web based resources, protocols, and other tools for embryologists. The PREGER sample collection represents diverse hormonal stimulation, oocyte maturation, and embryo culture procedures mimicking clinical procedures. The sample collection also includes rhesus monkey and human embryonic stem cells lines. This large, biologically diverse resource enables interested investigators to undertake a wide array of molecular studies, including gene expression analysis and gene discovery studies using array based and subtraction hybridization approaches. Most recently, the resource has expanded to offer a two-week training course in mammalian molecular preimplantation biology as a tool for developing human resources for the field. This proposal requests a supplement to extend Aim 3 of our project, by specifically recruiting young professionals with DVM or MD training into the course through a competitive scholarship program. Additionally, we will promote enrollment of graduate level or higher Ph D scientists by providing partial coverage for course related expenses, thereby minimizing required course fees. To enhance the ability of the course to fulfill its mission of attracting qualified young investigators to the field and training them, we are requesting, first, funds to provide partial support to 10 students each year. These students will either posses or be pursuing DVM or MD degrees, and will be selected through a competitive screening process. By targeting this population of students, we should foster the development of young scientists with the ideal training to engage in non human primate studies or clinical human studies to address the scientific needs of the field. Second, we are requesting support for the course to cover costs associated with speaker travel, molecular reagents consumed by the students, and other charges associated with student activities, so that we can offer students the most comprehensive training experience possible. Third, we seek funds support a small research mini-symposium to coincide with the last day of the course, which will provide an outstanding opportunity for the trainees to build new professional contacts in the field. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): This supplement seeks support for training young professionals in the area of molecular embryology of preimplantation mammalian embryos, with emphasis on developing non human primate models of human reproduction. This will advance the study of human infertility and its treatment.